Oni
by rothos1
Summary: What happens when Ranma meets L5R
1. Default Chapter

Oni: A Rokugan/ Ranma crossover.

Disclaimer: This is an act of fiction, this is a crossover between Legend of the Five Rings, a d20 product owned by Wizards of the Coast and Ranma an anime. I own few if any of the characters.

No characters of Bungie's Oni were harmed in the writing of this story. The title of this story in no way includes ownership of said copyright.

_It was a weird night, my good friend Chen Miyamoto, had just finished bashing some strange guy through a wall. The fiery swordswoman of the group had just insulted us all by hauling the unconscious one out of the fight. As I shook my head, the world swam before my eyes. _

It was a normal day for Ranma Saotome; he had just been sent flying by Akane's mallet to the outskirts of Nerima. Trudging back home, he saw a man sitting up in a gutter.

_Ugh…where in Fu Leng's name am I? Now let me try to get my bearings._

Ranma was puzzled by this man who was dressed in strange clothes, "Hey pal, you need help?"

_Must be a bushi, better ignore this one._

"Hey pal you with me?"

_This bushi is persistent, time to teach him some manners._

Keyorn begins a yin trace, known as "Long Now" and pitches Ranma into a puddle of cold water.

A pigtailed girl sits up, shakes the water off of her head and launches a kick at the new guy.

_Oh no, Fu Leng has sent an Oni after me. Now for my friend's sake I will kill!_

Keyorn assumes a horse stance, and launches a ki-enhanced strike.

Ranma leaps over the older man's strike and sends ten Roasting Chestnut Punches at him.

The injury of the punches, as well as severe jet lag takes their toll on the older man, rendering him unconscious.

_My friends, I have failed you._ The message replays over and over again in Keyorn's mind.

Several hours later, he regains consciousness in the Tendo dojo.

_At least I am in Chen's home. _He pops open his eyes, and he is attended to by Kasumi.

_Nani? Did Chen hire on a geisha of a housekeeper, oh wait it's Chen, I forgot._

_Here comes Chen now, but wait did he get a pet panda?_

"Ranma, who is this why is he in my house?"

His vision focused, _These must be villagers in a strange province._

Attaining his feet, and arranging his robes; Keyorn bowed and said "Origato."

The two villagers in the doorway looked at one another.

"Your wife certainly has the healer's touch."

With that Soun Tendo did something unique, he fainted.

Keyorn just bowed low to Kasumi and walked out the door.

A/N: Time for the obligatory author's notes. Oni is the Japanese word for demon. In Keyorn's day, all women were totally co


	2. Oni chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is an act of fiction, this is a crossover between Legend of the Five Rings, a d20 product owned by Wizards of the Coast and Ranma an anime. I own few if any of the characters.

No characters of Bungie's Oni were harmed in the writing of this story. The title of this story in no way includes ownership of said copyright. A big thanks to CQB games for publishing _Beyond Monks. _That said, let's break a leg.

Everything went downhill when he saw Ranma, Keyorn launched into a flurry of attacks; Ranma was sent back into the koi pond. "Hey whatcha do that for?"

"Silence, Oni! Your end has come!"

Keyorn hit the pond and began charging a ki attack. It seemed all was over until, bonk!

A mallet hit Keyorn off the head, Akane had done the first nice thing to Ranma yet.

When Keyorn came to again, under Kasumi's care; _Hida Ooshi, here? But where is here?_

He came to and saw Kasumi, the mistress of the man of the house. Yes, that was it mistress, although how such a lovely girl was mistress to such a crazy man was beyond him.

Imagine, a man who talked to pandas?

Oh the cool water on his forehead felt good, better than being in a stuffy room full of Oni pieces all day.

A Scorpion woman walked in, Scorpions they didn't care about history at all.

"So Kasumi, did the cat drag this in?"

How dare a common theif insult the lady of the house like that!

I tried to get up to protect her honor, but with a gentle hand she forced me down.

"Ranma brought this in oneechan."

Was I hearing right, sister? This man was greedy, he had two mistresses!

Well, he would be blessed with prosperous sons at least.

"Ranma, this man seems to think you're a demon. Did you change in front of him?"

"So what if I did you stupid panda!"

"You know Jusenkyo might make you seem as a demon!"

"Excuse me kind sirs, but did you mention the Foul Pits of Fu Leng?"

"What's he talking about?"

"Jusenkyo, the Foul Pits of Fu Leng."

"Listen, Jusenkyo is just a cursed training ground in China."

"The fools! Jusenkyo is the Foul Pits of the Dark Kami!"

"The Dark Kami was destroyed long ago stranger."

Keyorn turned and saw an old woman balanced on top of a walking stick.

"Who is this woman?"

"She's the leader of the Chinese Amazon tribe near Jusenkyo and great- grandmother of Shampoo."

"I suppose you have some connection with Shampoo?"

"I beat her in a contest so she is required to marry me."

"The Jade Empire frowns on the old laws of the former dynasty."

"Do not mock me, young man. I am still your elder."

"Old woman, I am the elder; I lived in the 12th century."

For once, Cologne learned to shut up.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is an act of fiction, this is a crossover between Legend of the Five Rings, a d20 product owned by Wizards of the Coast and Ranma an anime. I own few if any of the characters.

No characters of Bungie's Oni were harmed in the writing of this story. The title of this story in no way includes ownership of said copyright. A big thanks to CQB games for publishing _Beyond Monks. _That said, let's break a leg.

Of course, at that time a certain member of Furikan High decided to walk by.

Kuno saw Keyorn standing next to Akane and he assumed.

"No one shall take Akane from me! Prepare for battle foul knave! Face the Blue Thunder of Furikan High School!"

Kuno ran towards Keyorn, Keyorn jumped and balanced on Kuno's head.

"So the knave flies, I Tatewaki Kuno have triumphed!"

"Youngster, I do not pretend to know any details; but your overconfidence shall be your undoing." Keyorn said as he rapped his toes on Kuno's skull.

With a flip, Keyorn sent him into the koi pond. Kuno resurfaced seething, "As I see it, our contest is over. Let me help you home."

As he pulled Kuno out of the pond, Blue Thunder decided to attack.

Keyorn twisted the bokken out of His Incapableness's hands and heaved him over the wall.

"Very impressive, he shall make a nice husband for Nabiki." Soun Tendo said.

"I am flattered by your offer, but the life of a temple guard is a lonely one."

"Are you saying that my daughter is not good enough for you?" Soun asked; his battle aura flaring.

"No, Tendo-sama; your daughter is pretty, and well above a man such as myself, but I am not allowed to wed without permission from the temple." Keyorn hoped that would keep him a bachelor for now. Not that Nabiki wasn't his type; he needed to adjust to this time, and maybe actually court this girl.

"Could I ask a favor Tendo-sama?"

"Yes, what is it boy?"

He was Keyorn Hajime, a temple guard and no longer a boy!

"I was to be a healer before I began my post at the temple, do you recommend a doctor to be apprenticed to. I am afraid my skills are slightly rusty."

"Hmmm. Well you could apprentice to the local doctor, you can go with Genma tomorrow."

"Origato; Tendo-sama." Keyorn bowed low.

Hajime Keyorn followed Kasumi to his room after dinner. "Tendo-chan, Tendo-san must be lucky to have you as his wife."

Well Kasumi started to cry. "Our mother died when I was young, Soun is my father, and I am his daughter."

"I am sorry to hear that, if it comforts you; my family was slaughtered by invaders."

"Oh, how tragic; did they see justice?"

"The invaders were wiped out by the Imperial Army the next day. Although, it was fortuitous that the Army was so near, otherwise the oni would have caused more damage to our lands."

"Army? What was the Army doing there?"

"There had been reports of breakthroughs at the Kuni wastes, and the Army was investigating. They arrived quickly, but not after my parents were slain." Blood began leaking from his hands.

"Let me get you something for your hands, Hajime-san." Kasumi said scurrying off to the kitchen.

Blood dripped down his hands to the floorboards below. Keyorn thought of his excuse about temple permission, even though the temple most likely still existed; his debt of servitude to the Crab clan was repaid. Kasumi came back with the wraps for his hands, it was time to begin adjusting to this place. She was beautiful and it was true that certain Imperial customs were, for lack of a better word, un-imperial. Separating castes even though they were unclean was not fair, this family would have been lower than he, and he would protect them unto his own death.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is an act of fiction, this is a crossover between Legend of the Five Rings, a d20 product owned by Wizards of the Coast and Ranma an anime. I own few if any of the characters.

No characters of Bungie's Oni were harmed in the writing of this story. The title of this story in no way includes ownership of any copyright. A big thanks to CQB games for publishing _Beyond Monks. _That said, let's break a leg.

After much thought, Keyorn decided that tonight he would speak with Nabiki-san.

The woman behaved like a Scorpion, but she was Crab through and through; her spirit rivaled that of some Crab warriors. If her spirit remained at this level she would have been a fine bride, but she had a warrior's strength locked away; a cold burning fire that made her far deadlier than any tigress.

He heard a rapping at his door, "Enter, honored one." He heard the door slide closed, "Look, I didn't mean to startle you; by changing in front of you."

"It is I who should apologize, Saotome-san; I should have seen through Fu-Leng's tricks."

Keyorn bowed with his head touching the floorboards. "This insignificant guard of a temple should have judged you differently." This boy should have been a samurai; he had the bearing and the honor.

"I am still at fault for shocking you."

"I think the shock to my system was beneficial. I am no longer in the 12th century. Ranma-san you possess the ability to become a great samurai. I journeyed with many, maybe I can help you become one."

"Origato, Hajime-san; but I strive to become the best martial artist. Perhaps a master of your ability can assist me?"

"I would be honored, Saotome-san, but I am nowhere near a master of the martial arts."

"Then do me a favor, call me Ranma, and not Mr. Saotome. That's the panda's name."

This boy and his father must have angered the Dark Kami in some way. He thought.

"The night owl calls me to rest, kami be with you."

Keyorn fell asleep, suddenly he felt a tugging at his soul; as he closed his eyes he was assaulted by a dream, or could it truly be a nightmare?

A/N- Time for the obligatory author's note and supplementary disclaimer.

Keyorn Hajime is my character; no he is not under previous copyright, but he is protected by plagiarism annoyance. I will allow people to use him or his counterpart which doubtfully will appear in the story. The terms for usage are simple: allow me to at least read a copy of your work and tell me you are using them, my email is in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is an act of fiction, this is a crossover between Legend of the Five Rings, a d20 product owned by Wizards of the Coast and Ranma an anime. I own few if any of the characters.

No characters of Bungie's Oni were harmed in the writing of this story. The title of this story in no way includes ownership of any copyright. A big thanks to CQB games for publishing _Beyond Monks. _That said, let's break a leg.

Keyorn was bombarded with images of his past; triumphs and failures. His triumphs in training, seeming mediocre compared to the rest of his bushi classmates; his triumphs over various monsters, insignificant next to some of his companions. He truly longed for the woman that was the sister of the group, Sel would always have something to say. Usually, that something would miniaturize the situation to a level where he could see it clearly. Of course, Nabiki seemed to fill that function here, at least for him. Kasumi was really the mother figure here, and that was great; instead of a woman of the forge like Sel, Kasumi made life livable with all the different personalities in the house. The dream/vision seemed to dissolve, into Nabiki; around her it felt like he was safe for some reason. Not that he needed protecting against physical enemies, it was just a warmth he never felt with anyone else. Not even when protected with the Kaiu Wall, which was constantly manned, did he feel safe. By conditioned reflex, he woke with the sun and decided that today he needed to speak with Nabiki, but first he needed a time reference.

So much had changed, he knew that Soun was an idiot; talking to a panda was just idiotic.

He needed to speak to Kasumi; she seemed the most grounded in the household, beside Nabiki.

As Keyorn padded to the kitchen, he felt a chill run up his spine.


	6. chapter 6

A/n-Sorry about the unique writing style, I figured it might get bogged down if I had to keep writing said, exclaimed or spoke for every character in a long conversation. On with the shoe!

In front of Keyorn was a folk remedy, from what it smelled like it was a hangover cure, talk about the cure being worse than the disease. He smothered it with a cover, and went outside. In short order he had collected the various herbs needed to cure a hangover.

As an addition, he pulled some sweet tasting herbs from a pouch on his belt.

He stoked a fire on the ground, liberated a pot from the kitchen and brewed his cure. After an hour, it was ready; dousing the fire he snuck into the kitchen. After slithering across the floor, he replaced the bad smelling cure with his own. After consigning the bad cure to the local sewer drain, he rinsed the pot and placed it in the cupboard. Then he went for a walk to the Tofu-san's clinic, he whistled as he set bones and doled out acupressure treatments, there was a back case that he had to stab jade needles in. Even though they melted away and the subject was in great pain, he cured the subject. At 10:00 PM he went home, there was a shape leaping across the tiled roofs of the Nerima district. Deciding that he might as well get some exercise, Keyorn began the Long Now and leapt up to join the subject. Unfortunately, Keyorn misjudged an old building's roof strength. His foot was caught, "Iron Palm Strike!" Needless to say his foot was free, also the building was in shambles. Keyorn just jumped off after the subject at a high speed. A figure crawled from beneath the rubble, "One day, I shall have my vengeance on you Ranma!"

Meanwhile down in Jikogu

"So, the Jade empire has seen fit to challenge me. Keyorn Hajime, your doom comes! Fu Leng laughs maniacally.


End file.
